


She is him

by WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Minor Character Death, Video, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: визуал высокого рейтинга
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: У Джейн есть своя маленькая тайна
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	She is him

**Author's Note:**

> музыка The Cardigans - My Favorite Game, видео: 1, 2 и 3 сезон


End file.
